The Oracle Goddess
by SilverMoon-DarkSky
Summary: Kurt, a not so normal 16 year old boy, is trying to live his life as an average teenager. But when a new kid comes to McKinley and evil forces are introduced, Kurt might have to reveal his biggest secret. AU  Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

The Oracle Goddess

Rating: M

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: Kurt, a not so normal 16 yr old boy, is trying to live life as a normal teenager. But when a new kid comes to McKinley and evil forces are introduced, Kurt might have to reveal his biggest secret. AU

A/N: Okay! So, just thought that you should know, this story idea came to me because of a POINTER. Let me explain, my sister and I were at a friend's conformation, bored out of our minds. My sister ( iloveanime9251) was falling asleep on my shoulder and I decided to try to find something to entertain her. As I rummaged through my purse, I found a pointer hidden at the very bottom. (Never question a girl's purse) so, I started to play around with it. At first I told her it was a conductor's baton. Then, it was a ninja's sword. Finally, I said it was a wand. Next thing I knew, I had a friggen epiphany. Pictures of the story just ran through my head like plot bunnies on crack. I told my sister and then we were just throwing out ideas back and forth. Unfortunately, this was still during the conformation so our parents weren't too thrilled. They lectured us after the conformation was over, but it was worth it! So, here's the story we came up with! Warning, this story is my first M so giving me tips (if you want to) will be greatly appreciated! I've never written anything... Erm... Citrusy. So... Yeah. Please be kind when the M stuff comes along. Anyways, sorry for rambling I just thought this story was worth rambling about. Besides, the voices in my head agree with me... *cough* on with the story!

Disclaimer: Me owns? No... *pout* if I did Klainbows would have been born the moment Blaine friggen laid eyes on Kurt. No lie. Their fateful meeting would have gone something like this in my eyes:  
>Kurt: Hi my name's Kurt I'm new here.<br>Blaine: ... *glomps and kisses* Marry me!  
>So yeah... I don't own anything. Only the idea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Oracles, human beings that are bestowed with the great power and ability to communicate with deities. Many powerful oracles can have the abilities to be able to have goddesses transcend into them, but only for short periods of time. Usually only in times when their powers are greatly needed.  
>However, there was one oracle that was unlike the others. While the others were humans who could communicate with goddesses, this special oracle was actually a goddess who transcended into human form.<p>

She was revered and loved by all, but due to the great power she possessed, her identity was kept hidden from the masses. Only other oracles and priestess knew the true identity of the oracle goddess.  
>It was said that she was breathtakingly beautiful, infinitely powerful, and had a voice that could cause women to weep and leave men breathless. Because she was said to be powerful, many wanted to use her for their own selfish purposes.<p>

Soon, a great war broke out between those who wanted to steal the great power and those who vowed to protect it. Other magical beings such as wizards, witches, warlocks, etc joined this war, and each chose a side, making this the greatest war of all time, a war between good and evil.  
>The war was long and bloody, because of this, many magical creatures became extinct. Humans were also killed, but most went into hiding due to the fact that they could not stand up to such strong magical beings.<p>

At the tail-end of the war, when the evil forces were about to raid the oracle goddess' sanctuary, the oracle goddess' most trusted friend, who was a powerful oracle herself, assisted in her escape. When the evil forces entered the sanctuary, she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"Quickly goddess, we must escape!"<p>

"Please Allegra; you may call me by my given name."

"Of course Cathleen, please forgive me."

"There is nothing that requires forgiveness, but you are right. We must escape; I feel the evil drawing closer as the seconds pass."

"There is a secret passage below that we have prepared. Quickly, follow me and I promise to get you away safely."

The two of them proceeded rapidly through a variety of hidden tunnels until they came across an opening.

"Here we are Cathleen. I know I cannot protect you for long, seeing as how I am merely human, but I shall guard you for as long as I possibly can."

"I understand Allegra, and I am truly thankful for your courageous acts to assist me. So, if you wish, I will give you life that will last as long as my own. However, once you meet your true love, you will age once more."

Allegra smiled and bowed her head. "It would be an honor to be able to live along side you."

Cathleen raised her hand, which was now glowing a light blue, and placed it above Allegra's head. Cathleen closed her eyes and Allegra followed suit, still bowing.  
><em>"Power of the sky, strength of the earth, grant Allegra the power of Longevity. Until the day her true love is found."<em>  
>The glowing blue light now flew into Allegra and slowly faded within her. Allegra lifted her head and smiled.<p>

"Thank you Cathleen, I promise I will not fail you."

And so, the two of them went into hiding and disappeared where no one could find them. The evil forces searched for many generations without avail.

As the centuries passed, the war was forgotten and disappeared from history. It was soon thought to be a myth and as many more magical creatures died, they too were soon considered myths. The few surviving magical creatures hid and blended into human society.

As time passed, the human race expanded and flourished. Advances in science, medicine, and technology soon created the world that we know today. However, it is said that the two oracles are still alive and there is a cult that still searches for them.

* * *

><p>The bell chimed and many cheers erupted from the people on the television. The two women watching the television hugged each other, laughing and smiling brightly.<p>

"Happy New Year Cathleen, or should I stick with Elizabeth?"

Cathleen smiled. "It's fine Allegra, no one else is here. Only in public do you need to address me as Elizabeth and yourself as Barbra."

"I still can't believe that it's already 1988!"

"I know what you mean. It's already been nearly 2,000 years since the great war."

Allegra flipped her long black hair and stood in a pose. "We look fantastic for our age!"

Cathleen put her hands on her hips and smirked. "No one would even think to believe that we are thousands of years old."

"Yeah. As time passed it sure was a pain to change our way of speaking into the modern speech."

Cathleen scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Speech was simple! The main thing was the constant changes in fashion! Every year there was something new! I won't complain though seeing as how I don't have to wear those atrocious long white robes anymore."

Allegra laughed. "Cathleen. You look good in anything! That's why it was so easy for you to get a job as a magazine model."

"True but, I only allow them to take pictures of the clothes and not my actual face since we still need to stay low."

Allegra jump hugged Cathleen and the two of them burst into laughter once more. "Well, let's go out and enjoy the night. It's lovely!"

Cathleen looked at the clock and then back at Allegra. "It's almost 12:20am. Do you really think we should go out?"

Allegra nodded immediately. "Oh come on! It's New Years! Everyone's out celebrating. No one would really notice us."

Cathleen bit her bottom lip in thought before sighing. "Alright alright, you win. Let's go out."

Allegra beamed and tugged Cathleen out, making sure to grab their coats on their way.

"Allegra, if you walk any faster you're bound to hit someone!" Cathleen said in exasperation.

Allegra turned to say a snide remark, but was cut off when she bumped into someone, falling down and landing on her butt. Cathleen then proceeded to laugh loudly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
>Before either of the two could say anything, the man Allegra bumped into spoke. "Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention at all! Please let me help you up!"<p>

He offered his hand to Allegra and with a quick thank you she took it and he helped her up.  
>Allegra looked into the man's eyes and stood there awestruck. The man had Hazel eyes and curly brown hair. As Allegra admired the man, he was also captivated by her chocolate brown eyes and long black hair.<p>

"Hi there." The man finally said after a moment. "My name is Christopher, but you can call me Chris."

Allegra remained transfixed. "My name's Ale- Erm... Barbra."

Cathleen looked between the two and smiled. "Barbra, I'm going to go back home. Why don't you spend some time with Christopher and share a drink?"

Christopher finally tore his eyes away from Allegra to look at Cathleen. "I'm sorry; I seem to have forgotten my manners. You are?"

"My name's Elizabeth. I'm Barbra's friend." they shook hands and then Cathleen backed away a little. "Well, I'll be off. Have fun you two."

* * *

><p>Allegra and Christopher had fallen in love with one another almost instantly and after 6 months he proposed to her. It was clear that they were soul mates, but Allegra couldn't marry him until she was sure. The only way to test it was to reveal their secret.<p>

With Cathleen's permission, she told Christopher who they truly were. When she finished explaining she didn't expect to see him smiling at her and hugging her tightly. He told her that he still loved her and it didn't matter to him. He himself was a wizard, but a failure. He only knew the simplest of spells and was cast away by his parents to live alongside human beings since he was far too weak to live with magical beings.

With this newfound information she agreed to marry him and they were to be wed in the winter time.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Cathleen, I'm so excited and nervous at the same time!"<p>

Cathleen was doing the final touches on Allegra's hair before handing Allegra her flowers.

"There's no need to feel nervous. This wedding will be perfect!"

Allegra grabbed Cathleen's hand and smiled. "I'm really glad you agreed to be my maid of honor and to give me away."

"You're like family to me Allegra and I'm just glad that Chris makes you happy."

The two of them smiled at one another and then the music began as the doors opened.

Once the vows were given and the ceremony ended, Allegra took Cathleen's hand as Chris pulled his best man with him.

"Elizabeth, I want to introduce you to my best man. We've been the best of friends since high school." Chris then quickly whispered in her ear "Not to mention, he also knows that I'm a wizard even though he's human, but I didn't tell him about you two. It's your secret to tell."

"Thanks Chris." She whispered back.

When Cathleen looked at Chris' friend she was captivated by him. He had dark brown eyes and wispy brown hair. He looked at Cathleen, admiring her glasz eyes and chestnut brown hair. He held out his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Burt."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Cathleen and Burt fell in love with one another but when he proposed to her she explained that no matter how much she loved him, she couldn't marry. When Burt asked why she explained. When she finished her story his reaction was similar to Chris'. He said he loved her and even if he was only human he still wanted to at least be together for as long as possible. He respected her wishes and although the two of them were not married they still stayed together. On September 5th, 1993 Allegra and Chris had a baby.<p>

"Oh Allegra! What a wonderful baby boy! He's the perfect mix of you both!"

The baby giggled and held onto Cathleen's finger as Allegra held him.

"Is it true that Chris fainted in the delivery room?" Cathleen asked with a chuckle.

Allegra laughed and nodded. "He's outside right now trying to recover as we speak. Honestly, he shouldn't be complaining. He didn't have to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon!"

As the two of them were laughing Burt walked into the room. When Cathleen saw him she put on her best puppy face and walked to him. "Oh Burt, can we have one of our own?"

"One of our own what to be exact?" Burt asked wearily.

"Why, A child of our own of course!"

Burt looked completely shell-shocked. "You want to have a kid?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I do! Every woman wants a child!"

"Yeah, but you're not like most women are you?" He countered.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Oh shush you! I still want a child! We could maybe even name her after me! Elizabeth is a pretty name after all!"

"What makes you so sure that the kid'll be a girl?"

"Well..." She began. She looked around the room to make sure no one else was near before continuing. "Goddesses can only give birth to other goddesses. It's simply unheard of for a male to be born from a goddess. It would have to be a miracle for the child to be a boy."

Burt smiled and held her close. "Well, you never know."

On March 20th, 1995 a miracle did happen. Cathleen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

* * *

><p>"Oh he's just so cute!" Allegra said cheerfully.<p>

"Yes he is." Cathleen agreed. "This feels a little like Déjà Vu huh?"

Allegra nodded. "Yeah, but I believe the rolls were switched around." She said with a laugh.

Allegra looked into the baby's Glasz eyes and smiled. "He has your eyes." She commented.

"Yes. Now, what should I name him? I really did want to name my baby Elizabeth..."

Allegra shrugged. "Just make Elizabeth his middle name then."

Cathleen thought about it for a moment. "Alright... Then what do I name him?"

Allegra jumped up and down. "Oh! Why don't you name him after that guy that you like so much from that movie sound of music?"  
>"Kurt Von Trapp?"<p>

Allegra nodded and Cathleen smiled. "Perfect." Cathleen said. She looked down at her baby and held onto one of his tiny hands. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Welcome to world."

* * *

><p>The next 5 years could only be described as perfect. Burt opened up his own mechanic shop and Chris became CEO of GE. They moved to the upper town in New York and bought houses next to one another. Not to mention, the two boys were practically inseparable. You wouldn't find one without the other. Even when they were infants, they had to be in the same room or they would be intolerable. Life couldn't possibly get any better. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. None of them were exactly sure how it happened, but one day the cult discovered where the Oracle Goddess was located and were on their way. Once Cathleen sensed their impending arrival she warned the others.<p>

"Burt, you have to leave and take Kurt with you." Cathleen said.

"But honey, we can't leave without you!"

Cathleen shook her head. "You have no choice. They want me and they don't know you so you'll be able to hide. Once they see me they'll know that I have had a child because my aura is different. However, since having a boy is unheard of, they'll assume that Kurt is a girl. It will throw them off and you will be able to hide."

As the two of them talked Kurt, who had just celebrated his 5th birthday recently, lightly tugged on the hem of Cathleen's skirt. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Cathleen smiled sadly and picked him up. "You and Daddy have to go away without me."

Almost immediately tears sprung up in Kurt's eyes. "Why Mommy? Why can't you come with us?"

"Kurt, bad people are trying to get Mommy and I don't want them to hurt you or Daddy so you have to go so you can stay safe."

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he clung to Cathleen.

"What about auntie Allegra and Chris and... An..."  
>Kurt couldn't finish his sentence as he began to sob.<p>

"They're going to stay here because the bad people don't know about them."

Kurt continued to sob and Cathleen held him close. "Kurt I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" She whispered.

He nodded and she walked with him still in her arms into her room. She set him down and held his hands. She knelt down so she was closer to his eye level and took a breath. "Mommy has magical powers that the bad guys want."

Kurt gasped and looked at her in awe. "You have powahs?"

Cathleen chuckled softly. "Yes and so do you, but I'm also going to give you mine so the bad guys can't take it. They are very strong but because you're my baby you'll be able to contain the power and learn how to control them. Now, do you want to have Mommy's powers?"

Kurt nodded his head vigorously. Cathleen smiled and held him close once more. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." He did as he was told, holding her hands tightly.

"_I call upon my sister Goddesses to allow me to merge my powers within my child_." Her hands began to glow a light blue as she continued. "_Give him all my powers to use as he wishes. Keep him safe and protect him as I no longer can_."

The light blue magic flowed rapidly into Kurt's hands and he shuddered slightly, but kept his promise and didn't open his eyes.

Once all the magic flowed into him she sighed softly. "Kurt, dearest, you can open your eyes now.

He opened his eyes slowly. "You're all done?" He asked whispering.

She nodded. "It's done."

Kurt hugged her again. "Mommy... I don't want to go away without you."

Cathleen could feel tears beginning to form, but she couldn't cry. It would only make things harder.  
>"Don't worry. You'll be okay." She then stood up and rummaged around the room until she found what she was looking for. "Here, take this." She handed him a white wand. "This is what you'll use whenever you cast magic. It's your wand to keep and do with as you please."<p>

Kurt took the wand and clutched it to his chest. "I promise to take care of it." He said.

She nodded. "Now, why don't you go and say goodbye to everyone. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

He nodded and left the room, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

When Cathleen couldn't hear Kurt's footsteps she walked out of her room. Burt stood there, looking at her sadly. "So this is why you didn't want to marry?" He asked.

She nodded. "I didn't want them to be able to track you or to find any connections that could lead them to you. This way, you both can hide and it'll be practically impossible for them to find you."

Burt nodded in understanding. Cathleen placed her hand lightly on his cheek and kissed him.  
>"I love you." She whispered.<p>

He smiled softly at her. "I love you too.

* * *

><p>A week passed since that fateful day and she stood in her family room, knowing that today was the day. The day they would come for her.<p>

Sure enough a group of people appeared out of nowhere, their faces covered by the cloaks they all wore. "Goddess." One of them said. "There is no where you can run to."

She glared at them. "Do I look like I'm running?" She asked. "I knew you were all coming."

The same one who spoke before remained silent for a moment before saying anything. "You have had a child have you not?" The cloaked figure asked. "Where is the child and who is the father?"

She laughed. "You will never find them. They are long gone."

"It matters not." He said. "We have you now." When he grabbed her arm he pulled away in shock.

"You! You have no powers! That must mean that you've transferred them!"

"That's right." She said. "I have given them to my child. My child deserves them and you, all of you, will never find them."

"Either you tell us where that child is or we will simply kill you. Without your powers you cannot defend yourself."

She smirked. "I don't care if you kill me. I will never tell you where they are."

"Then you are of no use to us." He said. "Die."

All of the cloaked figures raise their hands up as they began to glow red. She simply closed her eyes and whispered

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright! So that's the end of the prolouge. Might be a little confusing, but not too bad I hope! I really like this story idea and I want to know what you all think of it as well! If you are confused about something feel free to let me know so I can explain (I won't give you spoilers though!) Please Review this and let me know as soon as possible what you think! Also, please be honest in your reviews. Don't just tell me "It's Horrible!" Or anything like that. But you can critique me! Just no flamers. Hope you liked it! Please Review *bows* thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

The Oracle Goddess Chapter 1

Rating: M

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Summary: (See previous chapter)

A/N: Woot! The next chapter! :D Did you enjoy the Prologue? Well, did you? I sure hope so! If not, then I'm just talking to myself since no one's reading it... Not that it's unusual or anything. I talk to myself allllll the time. It's a totally normal thing to do! Right... Well, if you are reading this than hi there! I hope you like this chapter! Review's are the crack I give to my plot bunnies to give me ideas!

Disclaimer: Do I own Glee? Does money grow on trees? Or rather, are Kurt and Blaine making out right now in a corner? *looks* Oh! Erm... Well, okay maybe they are *cough* but no, I don't own Glee.

**WARNING:**** When my sister read the first section of this chapter she said it was so sweet that it gave her cavities. I warn you **_**now**_** to set an appointment with your dentist! Note, in extreme cases it may cause diabetes. So, I apologize in advance if you have to take insulin shots for the rest of your life after reading the beginning section.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt's POV

_As I wiped the tears from my eyes I placed the stick my mom called a 'wand' into my pocket.  
>I looked around, wondering where I should start my search, when I heard him call out my name. "Kurt! There you are!"<em>

_I turned around and smiled. He was my best friend. We have been together since we were born. Mommy says since she and auntie Allegra were good friends that when the two of us were born, that's why we were always together. We were just connected._

_"There you are." I said with a smile. Any time he was around I couldn't help but smile. He just did that to me. "I was looking everywhere for you."_

_He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but all the sudden his face looked worried. "Kurt, your eyes all are red and bad looking. Were you crying?" He asked, sounding scared._

_I nodded and he rushed to my side and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_I hugged him back and started to sniffle. "Mommy says that Daddy and me have to go away."_

_As soon as I said it I heard him gasp. I looked up from his shoulder and I could see his eyes looking sad.  
>"Why do you have to go away?" He asked. "Why can't you stay with me?"<em>

_"My Mommy says that bad people are coming so Daddy and me hafta leave before the bad people come."_

_He looked at me and then hugged me again. "But I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me!"_

_"I know." I whispered. "I wanna stay here wif you too."_

_He stopped hugging me, but still didn't let go. After staring at me for a while he looked around, I guess making sure it was only us to and then smiled sadly. "I love you Kurt."_

_My eyes felt all wet again and I smiled back at him. "I love you too."_

_"Kurt, how bout we make a promise to love each other even though you are gunna be far away?" he asks in a whisper._

_I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Okay. How are we gunna do that though?"_

_"My Mommy and Daddy say that when they loved each other very much that they had something that they called marrying each other."_

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"It when two people say they love each other very much and promise to love each other forever. And to prove it they give each other something."_

_I nodded my head happily. "Okay! Are we gunna do it now?"_

_He thought bout it before smiling. "We should do it now since you gotta leave tomorrow!"_

_I laughed as he took my hand and we ran into the woods behind our houses. "Let's do it here!"_

_I looked around and saw that he took us to the spot inside the wood that Mommy says is called a 'clearing' or something._

_"We need some flowers to make it better." He said all excited._

_I looked around and plucked a few daisies and other pretty flowers and wrapped them into a circle.  
>"Here." I said when I finished. "These go on our heads." I took one of the flower rings and put it on his head and then put the other on mine.<em>

_"They're pretty." he said patting his. "Just like you." He said with a smile._

_I smiled but I also felt my cheeks get hot. Mommy says it's called 'blushing' I think._

_"Kurt." He said as he took my hand. "I Promise to love you forever and ever no matter what. I will never forget you and I will always love you. Do you feel the same?"_

_I nodded my head as fast as I could and I sure hoped it didn't fall off or something. "I love you so so so much! I love you just as much as our Mommy's and Daddy's love each other! I love you lots!"_

_He smile got big and he hugged me tight. "Now we hafta give each other something."_

_I thought about what to give him until I had an idea. I put my hands together to form a circle and closed my eyes. 'Make a pwetty crystal that won't melt.' I thought to myself. My hand felt a little cold and when I opened them I saw a pwetty crystal that was in the shape of a heart with the first letter of our names in it._

_He stood there looking surprised. "How did you do that?" he asked._

_I smiled and felt my cheeks get hot again. "Mommy says I have powahs now an I made you this heart for our love. It won't melt ever an you can put it on a necklace to keep."_

_He took the heart carefully and smiled. "I love it." He said. "Oh! But I love you more than this! I mean, it's pretty and all and I love it, but I don want you to think I love it more or something!" He does that sometimes. He just talks a lot cus he thinks he made a boo boo in something he said._

_I giggled as he talked and when I did he stopped and smiled. He then looked like he had an idea and placed my __heart in my hand__. "Hold it really fast! I need both hands to make yours okay?" He ran out into the woods and before I couldn't see him he stopped an turned around. "Wait here I'll come back real fast!"_

_After waiting for a little he came back running and stood next to me again. One of his hands was closed tightly and the other held some chains. _

_"I got two chains to hold the necklace you gave me." _

_"Okay, but why two?"_

_He gave me one chain and I put the heart into the chain.  
>"The other one is for the one I'm gunna give you." He opened his other hand and in it was a wood carving that looked like a bird.<br>"I know how much you love animals, specially the birds so I made it look like one as best that I could. Daddy helped me though since I had to use something to cut it with."_

_I looked at his hands and he had a few band-aids. "Are you okay?" I asked._

_He nodded. "It's okay. My Daddy also gave me the chains too. Oh, and I put the first letter of our names on the back!"  
>He put the bird into the chain and put it around my neck while I put the one I made on his neck.<br>"There. Now these are the promise to love each other forever!" He said with a big smile in his face. "Now I hafta kiss you."_

_When he said that my face felt super duper hot and my mouth made an O shape. "What?" _

_"Yup! That's what my Mommy and Daddy said!"_

_He held my hands and looked into my eyes. "Can I... Can I kiss you Kurt?"_

_My face still felt all hot but I nodded. He leaned to me and I closed my eyes tightly and then he lightly kissed the tip of my nose. I opened my eyes and saw that his cheeks were all pink.  
>He didn't let go of my hands and he leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you Kurt."<em>

_We stayed like that for a little bit and then I kissed his cheek. His face got all pink again and I giggled. "I love you too..."_

* * *

><p>I groaned sleepily as I opened my eyes. I just had THAT dream again. I've always had this dream on the same day ever since it occurred 11 years ago. I remember everything so crystal clear, the flower tiaras, the gifts we exchanged, not to mention this kiss we shared. He was my first love, my most precious memory, even if I couldn't remember his name. Every time, right before I'm about to utter his name, I wake up. You would think, after all this time, that there would be ONE of the dreams that would actually last long enough for me to recall that really important detail. But no, the world is just plotting against me to ruin my happy memory. Damn you world.<p>

Although that moment was perfect, the next morning had been one of the most saddest days of my life. As Dad was packing our things into the car, my mom held onto my hand while _he_ held onto my other. When Dad finished, mom let go of my hand and although I missed her touch, and I hate to admit this, it wasn't nearly as heartbreaking for me when I had to let go of _him_. My Dad had to literally pry our hands apart, but we held on for as long as possible. _His_ parents had to hold him back as my Dad fastened my seatbelt while I struggled to get back to _him_. After a while my Dad successfully strapped me in and closed the car door. When my Dad had gotten into the driver's seat, _he_ escaped his parents grasp and ran towards the car, placing one of his hands on the window next to my seat. I mimicked his action, dreading the feeling of the cold window and wanting to replace it with the warmth of his hand. As we drove away, _he_ chased the car as fast as he could, screaming out my name before he fell to the ground in tears, exhausted. I tried to beg my father to turn around, but he told me we had no choice. I kept calling out to him, staring back at him until his figure disappeared in the distance. That was the last I saw of him.

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes from the memory, but I had to hold them back. I can't afford to have puffy red eyes, I just couldn't rock that look.

I dragged myself to my bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was dried off, I securely wrapped a towel around my wait and began my daily moisturizing routine. To be able to look as fabulous as I do takes a lot of work thank you very much. Although my skin is naturally flawless, one can never be too careful. A single freckle on my porcelain skin would just ruin my complexion.

After I finished I went to my wardrobe and carefully chose my outfit for the day. I then proceeded to go upstairs and make myself coffee. No one can survive without coffee, I know I sure can't.

As soon as I finished brewing it, I heard footsteps descend from the stairs above. I glanced up as I was pouring my coffee to see a half-asleep Finn dragging himself to the kitchen.

"Morning." He mumbled, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning." I called back.

Finn was my step-brother. How did this happen you ask? Allow me to explain; around two years ago Dad met Carole when she came into his car shop for repairs. They hit it off really well after that and it wasn't long before the two of them got married. When Dad told me he was going to marry Carole, I felt slightly betrayed. I accused him of trying to replace mom. However, he explained to me that although he loved Carole, she would never replace how he felt about mom. Carole had been married before she met Dad and had Finn during that time. Unfortunately he died when Finn was still small... So, now the four of us are one big and slightly awkward family.

Even though Dad told me to consider Finn and Carole as family, I told Dad that I didn't want Carole or Finn to know of my powers. Dad had reluctantly agreed to my wishes and to this day, they're still unaware. The only downside was that I had to be careful whenever I was practicing magic. Well, I actually only had to be cautious around Carole. However, around Finn... Let's just say I could be spewing fire from my finger tips while floating around the room and he'd think it was just some cool trick.

Finn sat down in a stool and slumped onto the counter.

"What do you want me to make you?" I asked.

"Food." I heard him mumble.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Sorry Finn, but you'll need to be a bit more specific than that."

"Breakfast food." He said after a moment.

I sighed in defeat. "I'll just make you some bacon and eggs."

I heard him grunt and took it as an approval. I set to work on his meal when Dad and Carole walked in.

"Morning kid." Dad called out.

"Good Morning."

I saw Carole take in a deep breath and smiled. "That smells heavenly Kurt."

I smile back at her. "Thank you Carole. You can have some too if you'd like." I turned to Dad and pointed the spatula at him. "As for you, I'm giving you your special Whole Grain Waffles with sugar free syrup."  
>Dad groaned in protest but I raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Don't start complaining dad. This is for your health. We can't afford to take any chances after that heart attack you had last year."<p>

He still looked upset, but remained silent. He knew I was right.

Once we all finished eating, I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, double checking my hair in the mirror. Satisfied with how I looked, I grabbed my coat and keys, walking out the door.

I stood on my porch for a moment and took a deep breath. I really didn't want to go to school today, but I unlocked my car and got inside anyways.

After the 10 minute drive I finally arrived at school; McKinley High. Once the car was parked I stepped out and almost immediately was hugged by my best friend Mercedes.

"Kurt! There you are! How's my favorite white boy doing?" She asked.

"As fabulous as ever thank you very much." I replied smoothly.

Mercedes has been my best friend since 6th grade. We had met during lunch, when I heard her singing to one of my favorite songs, "Single Ladies" by Beyonce and I began singing with her. We started talking and just hit it off from there. She knows that I'm gay and that I moved here to Lima, Ohio from New York. Although I trust her more than I do most people, I still haven't been able to tell her the fact that I have magical powers.

"So how was your date with Sam?" I asked.

She grinned. "It was fantastic! But enough about that! I ran here to your car because today I have some juicy gossip!"

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Since when do you ever listen to the 'juicy gossip' that goes through the halls of McKinley High?"

"Since I heard that there was a new guy coming to our school!" She replied.

"Are you serious? In the middle of the year?"

She shrugged. "It could just be that he's really smart. Besides, it _is_ a small town, there are only so many schools that he could go to."

I nodded in agreement as we continued to talk while we walked to the school.

"I also hear that he's insanely cute!" She said with a giggle.

"Don't you already have Sam?" I asked.

"Oh please Boo, just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't admire cute guys!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. "You don't even know if the rumors are true. How do you know if he's actually cute?"

She latched herself onto my arm and grinned. "We'll just have to wait and see."

My day went like any other day, boring and dull. Classes were the same except for the few preppy girls who were still gossiping about the new guy. Well, if the preppy girls were talking about him that had to mean he's good looking enough to meet the standards.

Finally, my favorite class of the day, Glee Club. As I walked into my last class of the day I looked around to see everyone in their seats talking to one another. Finn was sitting next to his girlfriend Rachel, a girl with the fashion sense of a toddler mixed with a grandmother. I almost fainted in horror the first time I stepped into her room. She's a nice enough girl, but she's got an ego that could rival the size of the United States. She constantly argues with everyone about deserving all of the solos, even though we all know that _I'm _the best singer. The first time I auditioned for the Glee Club, all the girls were crying when I finished and the guys were simply speechless. Guess I got my voice from mom's side of the family.

Sitting below Finn was his best friend Puck. I only need one word to describe him: badass. He even rocks the Mohawk look. Of course, he's a softie when it comes to his girlfriend Lauren. I can safely say that it's Lauren that wears the pants in that relationship.

Sitting next to them were Mike and Tina, the stereotypical Asian couple. However, they are a cute couple. Tina became interested in him because of his abs, but that's a story for another day.

I saw Quinn glaring imaginary daggers to the back of Rachel's head. Ever since Finn broke up with Quinn for Rachel, she's just become quite and more bitchy than she usually is. She's the stereotypical head cheerleader with a high popularity. Her main goal now is to win prom queen, but I doubt that's ever happening.

Over to the right of the room was Brittney sitting with Santana. Brittney was a bimbo and sometimes didn't make much sense, but we all loved her anyways. Santana was a bitch to anyone who questioned her…scratch that, she was just a bitch in general. However, just like Brittney, we loved her. I could tell that the two of them had the whole 'friends with benefits' thing, but if my gay-dar was right, then Santana actually had feelings for Brittney.

Artie, sitting in his wheelchair up front was looking at Brittney with slight longing in his eyes. They had been going out up until recently when the two of them got into a fight. Artie obviously still has feelings for her, but I'll just keep that to myself.

In the middle of the room waving to me was Mercedes. She was sitting next to her boyfriend Sam. They were going strong in their relationship and I was happy for them. Also, even though Mercedes had her man, she still made sure to make room for our 'girl time.'

I sat down in the chair next to Mercedes and set my bag down beside me.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room, looking more excited than usual. He was the teacher for the Glee club, everyone loved him…we just kind of wished he would stop with all the journey songs. "Alright guys, settle down." He called out with a loud clap.

Once we were all more or less quiet he continued. "As I'm sure most of you have heard; there's a new student that enrolled here at McKinley, and he's decided to join us here in Glee Club! Come on in!"

The door opened and possibly the most gorgeous being to walk the earth stepped inside. "Hi." He said with a bright smile. "My name's Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>AN: **Dun Dun DUN**! *Insert dramatic music here* Blaine is introduced to the story! Hazzah! Phew, finally got this done! :D I hope you all like this chapter because unfortunately my sister has finals and so do I. Well, she has finals. I have "Finals" (aka, my teachers gave me the answer keys to study off of.) So I won't be able to really post anytime soon because my sister won't be able to help me out. I'll do my best to post as soon as I possibly can! Hopefully, by the end of the week. _**Please **_Review this story! I can see a lot of you reading but only very few actually reviewed. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write! Your reviews are my inspiration! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

The Oracle Goddess Chapter 2

Rating: M

A/N: Oh my gosh! I love you all so much! I got so many reviews (Klaine cookies for you all!) Also, I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter, Thank you **KeriLin** for being my first review! Those of you who don't know her should search her immediately and read her stories ASAP! Anyways, I even got a lot of story alerts and when I checked my traffic status, I had more than 600 and there are only two chapters! Which got me thinking… Why do I have the status of Oracle Goddess doing almost as well as my other stories? Especially my original story which has 7 chapters?... Then, after talking to my sister about it, it hit me. You all read this because the rating is M! You're all sickos! Granted, I love all of you sickos but sheesh! That tells you about the minds of readers… You're all just like my sister. Only read something if the plot sounds interesting and it's M (for the 'smutty goodness' as my sister says). I love you all though! I'm really happy how everyone's telling me that they like the story! So, Blaine's finally arrived. How are things going to turn out? Read on and see for yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I would be a millionaire and not a bump on a log that sits in front of her computer all day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt's POV

I really hoped my mouth wasn't hanging open as I stared at the _Greek god_ that just stepped into the room. I swear, this guy was like the true definition of sex on legs. He had the most gorgeous hazel eyes and curly jet black hair that was being tamed by massive amounts of gel.

"_God, if only he wasn't wearing all that gel I could just run my fingers through his hair as I-"_

Hold the _fucking phone_. What the _hell _was I just thinking? Why do I have my usually very well controlled teenage hormones on a sudden rampage? All this guy did was step into the room and apparently that's all it took for him to give me the sudden urge to pin him to a wall and just-

Ok, ok. Calm down Hummel. Keep your thoughts PG. You don't even know if this guy is gay!

Mr. Schuester spoke as I had my internal battle. "Welcome to New Directions Blaine. It's very nice to have you here. However, in order to actually join our group, you _do_ need to audition."

Blaine smiled. "Of course. I assumed as much. I came prepared with one of my favorite songs. Do you mind if I use your piano?"

Mr. Schuester nodded. "Please, by all means feel free."

He sat down in the piano stool and set his sheet music in front of him. "I'm going to sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry." He said with a wide grin. "I hope you all enjoy it!"

(A/N: I decided to go with the shortened version of the song in case any of you began to wonder)

_Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine,<br>Valentine_

So, let me get this straight… He's sexy, hotter than the sun, can sing amazingly well and plays the piano? Next thing you know, he's going to pick up a guitar and just rock that out too.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

Oh dear lord, is he actually staring at me? No, it can't be. I must be imagining it since a supermegafoxyawesomehot guy is in the room singing Teenage _fucking_ Dream."

_Let's go all  
>The way tonight<br>No regrets, just love  
>We can dance until we die<br>You and I  
>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream  
>Tonight<em>

I can just picture Blaine in skin-tight jeans… Holy crap! This isn't helping me stay put and not just run over there. Calm the fuck down stupid hormones!

_You make me  
>Feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Thank god everyone was too busy watching Blaine as he played. My unreleased sexual tension was just killing me! I had to cross my legs and try to hide the fact that most of my blood was leaving my brain and heading somewhere more… south.

_I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream  
>Tonight<em>

_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream  
>Tonight<em>

He played the last chords to the song and for a few seconds, the room was silent. Everyone then erupted into sudden applause and cheering. I smiled and clapped as well, trying to think of ways to get rid of my problem. Girls, boobs, Rachel… Yup that last one did it.

"I think with that audition, it's quite obvious that you've made it. Welcome to New Directions!"

"Thank you very much." He replied.

Mr. Schuester placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead and pick an empty seat somewhere and we'll begin class."

Blaine's eyes scanned the room and I could see Quinn and Santana making very obvious hints for him to sit in the empty seats next to them. He ignored them and proceeded to sit in the empty chair next to me.

Quinn and Santana looked rejected and upset while I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. "Omgomgomgomgomgomg! He's sitting right next to me!" I inwardly exclaimed. " Say something dammit!"

"Um… H-hi there." Fan-fucking-tastic. Now he's going to think you're an idiot who has a speech impediment.

He smiled brightly and I swear I melted. "Hi! My name's Blaine! It's nice to meet you." He offered me his hand and I took it into my own. We shook hands and I smiled. "My name's Kurt." I said after he let go of me, to my dismay.

"That's a really nice name." He said. "I've only met one other person with that name before."

"Oh really?" I asked. "I rarely ever hear of someone with my name. It's pretty uncommon."

He nodded. "It is a unique name. I knew him from a long time ago though."

I would have responded, but Mr. Schuester began class and we had to pay attention.

Mr. Schuester could have been talking about an alien invasion for all I cared because I wasn't focused about the class at all. I was too busy looking at Blaine from the corner of my eyes. Whenever he looked back at me I would blush slightly for getting caught and turn my attention elsewhere until I knew it was safe to look at him again. God, I sounded like a stalker…

Before I knew it, class was over. I was kind of bummed out since class ending meant that I couldn't look at Blaine anymore. As everyone was leaving the room saying their goodbye's I packed my own things into my bag.

I heard someone clear their throat above me and I looked up to see Blaine. He looked like he was thinking about what to say and for a moment I thought he knew that I had been staring at him throughout the entire class. I didn't know what to say. I was biting my bottom lip, hoping he wasn't going to accuse me of being a stalker and just waited for him to speak.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you could…" He began. "Umm… well, I don't know this town very well since I'm new here and all. So, I was wondering if maybe you could…you know, show me around?"

I smiled and inwardly sighed in relief. "I know this great coffee shop not too far from here." I said.

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Coffee sounds perfect! Did you drive yourself here?"

"Yeah." I said. "You can follow me if you drove yourself here."

I picked up my bag and we walked out of the room together to the parking lot.

"Sounds great. Too bad you came in a car. I figured we could just go together."

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I blushed slightly. "O-oh. Well, I'll just go get my car and wait for you at the exit of the parking lot then."

* * *

><p>"The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked.<p>

"What do you expect?" I said with a laugh. "This is Lima, Ohio. Creativity here isn't that great."

He shrugged and we stood in line together. "I don't really know what I was expecting. It seems like I pretty good place though."

"It's a great coffee shop. I found it myself when I left school one day." I said proudly.

We reached the front of the line and the lady behind the counter barely looked at us. I could tell she was tired. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a Grande Non-Fat Mocha." I said with no hesitation.

Blaine looked at the list of different coffee choices for a moment."I'll have a Medium Drip."

"That'll be $8.40." She said after ringing up our orders into the register.

Blaine reached to get his wallet from his pocket, but I stopped him.

"It's fine Blaine. I'll pay for it."

Before he could put up any kind of protest I pulled out my wallet and handed her a 10 dollar bill. She handed me my changed and I put it back into my wallet, thanking her.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. " I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, really." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"Alright, but next time I'll pay for it." He said with a smirk.

My heart started to thump at a rapid pace. Not because of that sexy smirk on his face… okay well, maybe that had something to do with it. The main reason though was because he mentioned their being a next time.

Once we received our coffee's we picked our table and sat in seats opposite one another.

"So I hear that you came here from New York?" I asked.

He took a sip from his coffee and nodded. "Yeah. My dad works in a big company that spans in different locations. New York was the main area for the company. After a while, my mom wanted to move to a smaller town. She thought it would be a better environment for me to grow up in."

"That's understandable, but if your dad works at a big company there wouldn't it be hard to just leave?"

"Not at all actually. She convinced my dad that if we moved to a smaller town that we could help the company grow into more locations. Spreading the company here would be better profit in the long run so he agreed. After finding a house down here, he made the arrangements and here we are."

"Here you are." I said with a small laugh.

We sat there for a while in silence, drinking our coffees .

"_Should I ask him if he's gay?"_ I thought. _"What if he's not then I'd sound like a weirdo. What if he's a homophobe? Then this could get really awkward."_

I looked at him from the rim of my coffee as I drank and when our eyes met he smiled.

"_Oh to hell with it! I'm going to ask!"_

"So, Blaine." I said breaking the silence. "Are you…umm…well…"

"What is it Kurt?" He asked once he could see that I was becoming hesitant. "I promise that you can ask me anything and I won't find it at all offensive."

I took a deep breath and said it all at once. "Istherebyanychancethatyou'regay?"

He looked at me with his eyes slightly shocked. Thinking I said something wrong I started to become flustered.

"Oh! Well, you see… I'm sorry! That was really rude of me. I shouldn't have just asked that." I rushed out. "I shouldn't just assume something like that. I've only just met you and here I am just asking if you're gay. You don't look gay or anything! I don't mean it in a bad way I just… I'm sorry!"

I could tell that I was blushing and feeling nice and embarrassed, I looked down at my coffee, finding it suddenly interesting.

"Well Kurt, let me put it to you this way." Blaine said after a moment. "I'm as straight as a rainbow."

I looked up at Blaine from my coffee and saw him smirking.

"That's right, double meaning, I went there."

Before I could stop myself, I began laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god!" I said through my fit of laughter. "That was hilarious! I'm definitely remembering that one!"

We sat there laughing loudly and probably gaining a few questioning eyes in the process, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Why do you ask though? Are you gay yourself?" Blaine asked after he stopped laughing.

I blushed to the tips of my ears, but I nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"Good to know." Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh my god is he flirting with me?" I thought hysterically. "No, there's no way someone as sexy as Blaine could be flirting with someone like me"

"S-so Blaine, Do you have any interests?" I asked, taking another sip from my coffee.

A wide grin spread across his face and he nodded enthusiastically. "Magic!"

My eyes grew wide as saucers and I nearly spewed my coffee across the table. Knowing that spitting my coffee into his face would have been beyond embarrassing, I swallowed it down harshly, coughing as the liquid burned harshly down my esophagus.

"W-what did you say?" I managed to ask as I tried to recollect myself.

"Magic. You know, like wizards, witches, spells…" He said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"_Oh crap, this is definitely not good!"_ I thought to myself in a state of panic.

"You know, all that stuff. Like in Harry Potter!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah! The books and movies of Harry Potter are my favorite! All that stuff is really amazing don't you think so?" He asked.

I inwardly sighed in relief. _"He was referring to Harry Potter. He didn't mean it like real life magic."_

"Yeah, it really is amazing. The movie has a good plot line to it." I said as I regained my composure.

"You got that right! I can even do magic myself!" He said as he thumped his chest proudly.

Once again I had to choke on my coffee. I think that by the end of this conversation I might get third degree burns on my poor esophagus. "O-oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yup! I know all kinds of magic tricks! They're really fun!"

I felt the tension release in my shoulders. _"He only meant magic __**tricks. **__He doesn't know real magic. I need to relax."_

"You should show me some time." I said. "Oh! That is, you know, if you want to. I didn't mean that you had to show me or anything."

Blaine smiled. "Of course! Just tell me whenever you want to watch and I'd happily show you!"

We finished off our coffees… Well, he did, I just pretended to since my esophagus has gone numb from the whole choking episode I had. We threw away the cups and walked out to the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot for taking me here." Blaine said. "I really had a lot of fun."

I blushed slightly and smiled. "I had a lot of fun too."

"Oh, Kurt. I know this is probably kind of sudden and all, but I was wondering is maybe you would want to exchange phone numbers?" He asked.

If I wasn't standing in a parking lot talking to Blaine, I would probably be cheering and doing cartwheels. "Sure." I said. "That sounds like a great idea."

We quickly exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes. As calmly as I could, I drove myself home.

Upon my arrival, I quietly walked into my house, went downstairs into my room and closed the door. Once I knew it was safe to do so I cheered loudly jumping around my room.

"Blaine is amazing!" I cheered. "I never thought I would meet such a sexy guy in person. AND he's gay! Thank you gods!"

I threw myself onto my bed, laughing and smiling like an idiot. I grabbed my pillow and, if anyone asked me I would deny doing so, I squealed into my pillow.

After calming down I began to actually think. I've never really liked anyone other than the boy from my childhood. I never really thought I would actually like someone, not to mention the fact that I like someone who I've known for barely a day. Would liking Blaine make me forget the boy from my childhood? Because even now, I still know that I love that boy.

As I had my thoughts running wild I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen to see that I had a text from Blaine.

"Thx again 4 a wonderful afternoon Kurt. I can't wait 2 c u at school 2morrow! :D"

I smiled to myself and replied. "No prob Blaine. I had a lot of fun with u 2! C u 2morrow :)"

I set down my phone and looked at myself in the mirror. Although I still love the boy from my childhood, I can't help but think that meeting Blaine may have just made a turn in my life towards the right direction.

* * *

><p>In a place far away from where Kurt was, voices could be heard in a cold dark room.<p>

"We have yet to locate the child after 11 years. This is becoming a real issue." One of the cloaked figures said.

"True." Another said in agreement. " The goddess managed to hide her daughter very well."

"Maybe we're not looking in the right places?" A third one said.

"Be quiet all of you!" A forth one said. "We don't make any final decisions until our leader tells us to."

"And what is the decision that you're all attempting to make without my consent?"

The other four immediately bowed. "Welcome back." They all called out in unison.

"I believe I may have found something that could be of use to us in our search for the goddess."

"What might that be leader?" The first one asked.

"I noticed that the oracle goddess' close friend has moved to a new location. I presume that if we find her, we'll be able to force some sort of answer from her."

"Excellent idea leader." The fourth one said. "When shall we head out?"

"We shall be leaving as soon as possible. In order to find the goddess we must hurry before the oracle goddess' child taps into her full potential."

"How do you know when the child has tapped into her full potential?" One asked.

"When the child finds her love and they become one, the power will be placed into its maximum power. Therefore we must hurry before it's too late. We must go into disguise in order to blend with the people. " The leader said.

"Understood leader." They said in unison.

"Please." He said. "Call me David Karofsky."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Yet another chapter done! I'm so glad I managed to finish this chapter over the weekend. I know some of you probably like Karofsky and all or you'll say that he's a good guy and he's just confused. I _know _that he is, but I just couldn't think of anyone else that would fit the roll as perfectly as he can. Besides, it's an AU so I can make the sky purple while raining marshmallows and you'd have to accept it! So yeah, just try to accept that for this story.

Also, big thanks to my friend Adam (who is a friend of mine who is gay) first time I met him, I had asked him if he was gay (Since he gave me the feeling that he was) and he said to me "I'm as straight as a rainbow. That's right, double meaning, I just went there." I nearly bust a gut after that one! He let me use his line for my story so thanks Adam! Love ya! Well, my sister and I really need to study for our finals, but school ends in less than 5 days so we'll have more free time! Wish us good luck on our Finals! (If we do poorly, it'll be hard to get to a computer since we'd be grounded.)

Please review! I see so many people reading and not even half of you are reviewing! The shame! D: The more reviews I get the quicker I'll write! I promise! Thanks again all of you! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 3

The Oracle Goddess Chapter 3

Rating: M

A/N: Yes, the next chapter is up! I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me a while to update. My sister had ACT so it took a bit longer. Also, my rough draft of the chapter went missing so I had to try to re-write everything based off of my memory. And I won't lie, my friend introduced me to this MMORPG game called Vindictus and I just got hooked! (If you want to find me on the game for whatever reason, I'm on the West server, just message me and I'll happily add you!) Also, I'm so amazingly ecstatic by all of the reviews that I got! You're all the best! It makes me so happy to hear from you all! I never expected to get this many reviews! 33 in only three chapters! AMAZING! I've also had more than 1,600hits! Thank you all so much! Now, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: If Glee was mine, I would be fine, with making the show about Klaine, all the damn time. (It's a poem! I'm very edumacated!:D)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurt's POV

The next three weeks that passed were absolutely amazing. Every day, I would look forward to spending time with Blaine at lunch and talking to him in Glee as well. When class was over we would go to Lima Bean together and hang out with one another, discussing anything and everything we could think of until we had to go home. Soon enough, we became close friends.

I had woken up this morning and saw a text from Blaine. I sat up from my bed and grabbed my phone, opening up the text as quickly as I could.

To: Kurt  
>From: Blaine<p>

"Hey Kurt, I was wondering if u were free 2day?"

I smiled and immediately replied back.

To: Blaine  
>From: Kurt<p>

"Yeah. I am, but why may I ask do u want 2 know?"

To: Kurt  
>From: Blaine<p>

"Cuz I thought we could go 2 the mall 2gether 2day. You wanna? :)"

To: Blaine  
>From: Kurt<p>

"Sure! :) Sounds like fun! U want 2 pick me up so we save money on gas?"

To: Kurt  
>From: Blaine<p>

"K. Send me your address and I'll b over there in about an hour or so. (Depending on where u live of course :P)

To: Blaine  
>From: Kurt<p>

"My address is xxXXxx."

To: Kurt  
>From: Blaine<p>

"Perfect! :D You live rly close by! I'll b there in bout an hour. C u then!"

I was smiling so much that I thought my face would get stuck that way.

"Oh crap! He'll be here soon! I'd better get ready!" I thought.

As I finished putting on my clothes and humming to my favorite song Defying Gravity, I was laughing while looking around at my room. Everything was floating around; my cabinets, desk, bed, skin products, etc. Normally, whenever I use magic or try to practice, I have to use my wand in order to be able to control it. However, it seems that whenever a specific emotion becomes strong and uncontrollable, my magic has a mind of its own and effects things around me. For example, obviously when I'm very happy, things float, If I'm really sad, it rains or could even flood the area, and if I'm extremely mad, I can accidently cause natural disasters.

Normally when any of these things happen, I try to calm myself. However, I was too excited to really care, if anything I was actually enjoying it.

Unfortunately, I was so excited that I was unaware of my door opening and a startled Finn walking in.

"What the hell?" He asked.

My head spun around so quickly that I could hear my neck crack and I squeaked out a startled, "Oh, Finn!"

Almost immediately after, everything in the room fell to the floor with a loud 'THUD' as he continued to stare at me in total shock.

"Kurt, why the heck was everything in your room floating?"

I tried to muster up some sort of lie, but my brain decided to short-circuit on me and I just stood there with my mouth opening and closing, as I desperately tried to think of _something_.

"I…I was…I mean…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were learning how to do magic tricks?" He asked, interrupting me. "That was like, totally awesome! You keep that up and you'll be the next Chris Angel or something!"

I just stood there in utter shock. I made everything in my room _float_ and he just thought it was a trick. That just goes to show you how air headed Finn could be.

He was walking around my room and taking cautious steps as he did so, waving his arms around as if he was trying to locate something he couldn't see.

"What are you doing Finn?" I asked once I found my voice one more.

"I'm trying to find the wires you used for the trick. I can't seem to find them!" He replied with a sad tone.

I sighed softly and shook my head. "What is it that you came down here for anyways Finn?"

He looked at me confused for a moment before he snapped his fingers. "Oh! I came down here to ask you if you could cook some breakfast. Mom and Burt went out this morning and they didn't leave anything for me to eat." He whined.

"God forbid you actually try to make something yourself." I said with an exasperated tone.

He huffed at me, but chose to ignore my comment. We walked up to the kitchen and I began to cook him some pancakes and toast.

"How come you're all dressed and awake so early in the morning?" Finn asked.

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. "Early? Finn, it's almost noon."

"Yeah, but it's a Saturday. So, that means it's early." He said, looking like he just stated the obvious.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the mall today with Blaine."

"So that's why you're all excited and happy so early in the morning." He said.

I felt myself blushing. "Just because I'm going to the mall with Blaine doesn't mean anything!"

"Dude, it's so obvious that you like the guy. Why don't you just ask him out? It's not like much will actually change since you guys spend so much time hanging out anyways." Finn said with a shrug.

I glared at him and pointed at him with the spatula in my hand. "I most certainly will not ask him out. We are just friends, Finn." I sighed. "Besides, he doesn't see me that way." I mumbled.

Finn's eyes widened slightly. "You have got to be kidding me." He said. "He totally–"

Whatever Finn was about to say was cut off when I heard a car horn outside our home.

"That must be Blaine!" I said excitedly as I placed Finn's food in front of him.

I rushed down to my room, double checked my hair and clothes. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my keys and wallet before running up the stairs and back to the door.

"I'll be back shortly!" I called out.

"No you won't!" Finn called back. "If there's one thing I know about you is that you always spend hours shopping!"

I closed the door and looked out front to see Blaine in his car, smiling and waving once our eyes met.

I opened the door of the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said once I buckled my seat belt.

"Hi Bla-." I cut myself off when I saw him wearing pink sunglasses. "What are those?" I asked.

"These are my most favorite and precious glasses! They're my signature look." He said with a grin. "You know, I was getting worried. I almost thought I had the wrong address."

I couldn't help, but laugh at his statement. "My car's parked right there Blaine! You would think that you'd know my car by now."

Blaine grinned. "Hey, you never know, someone could have the same model car as you do!"

"Whatever, let's go to the mall already!" I begged.

Blaine laughed, but backed out of the driveway and we began our drive to the mall.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, please can we go and get something to eat? I'm starving!"<p>

Blaine was standing next to me, carrying some of my bags of clothing while I was looking at a scarf.

"Blaine, I already told you that if you really wanted to that you could go get something to eat. I'm perfectly capable of finding the food court on my own once I'm finished here." I stated calmly.

"But Kurt." He whined, "I want us to both go there. Besides, I haven't been to this mall before so I'll probably get lost anyways. _Pleaseeeee_?"

I looked up from the scarf in my hand and saw Blaine giving me the most adorable puppy face. I put the scarf back in its place and sighed. "Fine. Let's go then."

Blaine beamed and practically dragged me out of the store.

"Hurry Kurt! Let's get there quickly!"

I laughed at how rushed he was. "Calm down! They're not going to run out of food!"

Blaine's only response to my statement was pulling me even more so.

"I thought you didn't know the way to the food court." I said.

Blaine chuckled. "I smell the food so I'm just following it."

"You can smell the food from this far away?" I asked.

"I'm part wolf didn't I tell you?" Blaine said jokingly with a wink.

I blushed and quickly replied. "If anything, you're more like a puppy."

"Can I be a cute puppy at least?" He asked.

I ignored his comment to save myself from embarrassment and after a few minutes of running around the mall, we reached the food court, much to Blaine's excitement.

"Yes! Finally food!" Blaine shouted.

I opened my mouth to say something, but a recognizable voice interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh, what's up Boo?"

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and I saw Mercedes and Sam walking into the food court as well.

"Hey 'Cedes! Hi Sam!" I called out.

Mercedes let go of Sam's hand and rushed over to me, hugging me with her death grip.

"What a coincidence meeting you guys here." Sam said after Mercedes let go, much to my lung's relief.

I nodded in agreement. "You have Blaine to thank for us meeting up here. He was whining about starvation and quite literally dragged me here."

He teasingly glared at me. "I most certainly did not whine."

I laughed and waved him off with my hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Blaine."

Mercedes lightly nudged Sam's shoulder. "Sam, why don't you and Blaine go get us some food while Kurt and I go find some seats?"

Sam smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he grabbed Blaine, who quickly handed me my multiple bags of clothing, and took him in the direction of the assortment of different restaurants.

Mercedes and I quickly found a table and sat down, making sure to save two other seats for the boys.

"So." Mercedes said. "Are you and Blaine finally an item?"

Almost immediately after she said that, I went red with embarrassment and shook my head. "No we're not 'Cedes!"

She laughed outright and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You may be saying that, but it's so obvious that you like the boy." She looked around the food court and when she spotted them she looked back at me. "He seems like a really nice guy though."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is." I said with a dreamy sigh. "He's just absolutely perfect. He's kind, sweet, smart, and not to mention handsome. Best part of all, he's actually gay too!"

Mercedes reached over and placed her hand on top of mine. "I'm really happy for you Boo." She said. "But what about that boy from your childhood that you always talked to me about?"

As soon as she said that I immediately began to re-play my memories in my head. I knew I loved that boy. I mean, I still do even now after all these years… but… I also knew that I was starting to develop some feelings for Blaine as well.

"Honestly Mercedes." I said. "I don't really know. I still love the boy from my childhood, I really do."

"But?" She asked.

"But, I think that I'm starting to like Blaine."

Mercedes nodded in understanding. "I'm sure things will work out." She said reassuringly.

With another light pat on my hand she pulled her hand away as the boys came back with our food.

"What were you two talking about?" Blaine asked as he handed me a salad and Diet Coke.

"Nothing, just some girl stuff." Mercedes said with a wink in my direction.

The boys looked at one another but shrugged.

"Blaine, how did you know what to get me? I forgot to tell you what I wanted." I said with a questioning look.

"Kurt, I always hang out with you at lunch. I know that you're into eating healthy and that you like Diet Coke. I think I can manage finding you something you like." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Isn't Coke bad for you?" Sam asked as he chewed on his hotdog.

"Yeah it is, but it's my weakness. Besides, I don't like Coke, I only like _Diet_ Coke." I said as I took a meaningful gulp of my Diet Coke.

"It doesn't matter if it's if it's regular or Diet Coke, supposedly it deteriorates your bones. I heard they use it to clean car engines and blood off crime scenes!" He countered.

"I don't care if I end up deteriorating all my bones and become a mass of Kurt jelly on the floor. As long as I can still drink my Diet Coke, I'm good."

"Seems like someone has an obsession with Diet Coke." Blaine teased as he munched on a French fry in the shape of a smiley face and Dinosaur chicken nuggets.

"I do not have an obsession!" I said.

"Boo, you had 15 Diet Cokes at my last slumber party." Mercedes said, laughing.

"He drank 15 cans of Diet Coke?" Blaine asked in awe.

"No honey, 15 _liters_ of Diet Coke." Mercedes corrected.

Blaine and Sam looked at Mercedes, then back at me a few times, both with completely shocked looks on their faces. "You do have an obsession Kurt." Blaine said finally.

I shrugged and finished off the rest of my soft drink. "It's just awesome okay? Not my fault."

We spent the rest of our lunch talking and catching up with one another. Telling jokes and different stories of our week. I felt happy whenever Blaine said one of his stories because I knew each one of them from all our previous conversations.

"Well, it's almost time for us to catch our movie Mercedes." Sam said with a glance of his watch. "We should start heading to the theater."

She nodded in agreement.

"We should get going too" I said.

We all stood up and threw away our empty containers of food and placed the trays on top of the garbage bins.

"Remember Kurt, you promised that I could come over tomorrow so we can have some girl time." Mercedes said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I could never forget." I said back. "I'll text you tomorrow so you know around what time to be there."

She kissed my cheek and waved goodbye to Blaine before leaving with Sam, their hands clasped together with smiles on each of their faces.

"Well, are we going to keep shopping until all the bags I carry pop my arms out of their sockets or can we go back?" He asked teasingly.

"I think I'm good with what I have. It's your fault for asking if we could go to the mall." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll make sure next time I ask to hang out at the mall to bring two shopping carts." Blaine said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Two carts?" I asked.

"Kurt, have you seen the amount of bags I'm carrying? Trust me, I'll need to bring two."

We walked to Blaine's car and he placed all my bags in the trunk before settling himself in the driver seat .

"How about you just come in to help me bring in all my bags of clothes?" I asked. "That way I get a helping hand and we can just hang out for a bit longer since it's a Saturday anyways."

I know my excuse sounded really lame, but it was the only thing I could think of so he would stay around a bit longer.

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine said in agreement and he put his pink sunglasses back on.

After the short drive back home, I got took off my seatbelt and went to Blaine's trunk to carry my bags.

"I've got it Kurt. Why don't you unlock the door and lead me in the direction I need to go to put all of your stuff."

I nodded and walked up to my porch and unlocked the door as Blaine came up from behind. Or rather, who I assumed was Blaine. I couldn't really see his face since the bags he was holding for me covered it.

"I think I should help you carry some of the bags or you'll tumble down my stairs." I said with a chuckle.

I heard a muffled response that I assumed was a yes and I took the few bags covering his face.

"Did I really buy this much stuff?" I asked.

"Well, if you really want my opinion I'd have to say that I think the clothing stores needed to re-stock everything after you left." Blaine said with a fake thoughtful look.

I ignored him and led him down the stairs that led to my bedroom. I placed the things I was carrying on my bed and turned to face Blaine.

"You can just leave the bags on my bed. I'll put them away properly later on. I've got some movies you can look at or some books if you want to read. Make yourself comfortable."

He let go of the bags and let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, smirking at me as he did so.

"So, can you get some snacks?" he asked as he settled himself on the couch.

I turned around slowly and looked at him in shock. "You want snacks? We _just _ate!"

"I'm a normal growing teenage boy who needs sustenance." Blaine said.

"That's right Blaine you will be growing… sideways that is." I said back. "You honestly don't need that much food."

"I constantly exercise so it's not that big of a deal. Please Kurt?"

I was stupid enough to look at him and once again, I fell for the puppy dog face.

"Fine. I'll go find you something to eat. You can pick out a movie for us to watch if you want."

As I left I saw Blaine doing something that I could only label as a 'victory dance'. I chuckled softly and went into the kitchen. I decided to make a small fruit salad with grapes, strawberries, and oranges. I knew he would complain that it was too healthy for his taste, so I looked through some of the things I know Finn liked and found some pizza rolls. I popped them in the toaster for 10 minutes and when they finished I put them on a plate and walked back to my room.

"Alright Blaine, I brought you your sna-" I once again cut myself off as I saw the item in Blaine's hand.

It was the wand that my mother gave me.

"Kurt…? What's this?" Blaine asked.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Alright! Chapter's finally finished! Once again, I'm really sorry it took me so long! By the way, The Coke thing that Sam said is actually true. I found it hard to believe. On the upside, it helps to remove stains when you use it with a little detergent and throw it in your wash! :D<p>

Some of you might be wondering why Blaine is carrying all of Kurt's bags even though they're not going out. The answer: Blaine's a gentleman! It's like, against the dapper/gentleman law to NOT carry someone else's bags for them. No matter how many bags they may have!

Unfortunately, the down side to everything is that I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on a trip that'll take about 2 weeks. **AND THERE IS NO INTERNET.** Scary right? Much more frightening than any scary movie I've heard of. I promise that I'll write it or at least get the rough draft (that I will **not** misplace) started while on my vacation.

I also had this pretty cool idea go through my head that I wanted to get the opinion of my lovely readers from! This idea came to me when I heard Katy Perry's song E.T (If you haven't heard this song, look it up! It's pretty cool! The video's kind of odd, but then again, what music video isn't?) Here's my summary idea for it. (It's a Romance/ Sci-Fi for Kurt and Blaine which will also be an M)

_Kurt, a boy who's always been alone as a child, makes a wish on a shooting star he sees one night. He wishes to find someone who would be his best friend, to find someone who will love him. What happens when he finds a boy who claims to be from another planet that's in great peril? An epic adventure, that's what!_

So that's my idea of the story, granted I won't be writing it too soon since I want to work on this story, but I still want to know if you guys find this interesting enough to want to read it if and when I _do _decide to write it.

And I realize this is a ridiculously long author's note, but I felt like I needed to write all of this down. Besides, most people tend to skip these things anyways.

Anyways, _**PLEASE**_ review this chapter! I see so many of you reading and so little reviews in comparison to all of you readers! *Uses Blaine's puppy face* Pretty please with Klaine kisses on top?


	5. Chapter 4

The Oracle Goddess chapter 4

Rating: M

A/N: *Hides behind a desk wearing bullet proof armor* I'm _sooooooo _sorry! Please don't kill me! I had planned on writing when I got back from my trip, but band came along and then school started! I have AP classes and they're really difficult! It makes it so hard to simply keep up with my class homework and class work! However, I ended up getting sick and (ironically) that allowed me some free time to be able to write this chapter!

Like I said, please don't be too upset! I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can! It'll be an even bigger challenge since my friends asked me to join their rock band as the singer. Man, I've actually got a life now!

Also, before I forget! I now have a tumblr if you wish to follow me! (Please do!) It's silvermoondarksky . tumblr . com (take out spaces obviously)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! *makes heart sign*

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. No matter how much I close my eyes and wish for it. A sad thing indeed…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt's POV

"B-Blaine, I can explain…" I said in a shaky voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were into Harry Potter and RP?" Blaine said gleefully.

I stood there in shock, unsure of how to react. "R…RP…?" I asked.

"Role play. Duh!"

He began laughing and I awkwardly joined in, and placed the snacks on the counter.

"This seems different than the normal wands that I've seen."

Blaine began to further inspect the wand and when he brought it up close to his face I snatched it away.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked pouting.

"It's just I treasure this because my mother gave it to me before she died… so I just get nervous when people touch it."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I should've asked!"

"It's fine. Can we drop the topic though?" I asked as I placed it in its proper place.

"Of course! Gosh, I'm such a doofus. Kurt, I'm really sorry about bringing up such sad memories."

I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "It's fine, really. You didn't know about it so it's not your fault."  
>He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. He looked up at me and I couldn't help when my heart began to speed up at the fact of how <em>breathtakingly beautiful<em> he was.

"S-so Blaine, I brought th-those snacks you wanted."

Blaine's eyes brightened up immediately and he looked around the room. Once he discovered their location, he proceeded to leap over to them and devour them as quickly as humanly possible.

"Well someone's worked up an appetite." I said with a laugh.

He took the food with him and sat down on the floor, patting the empty spot next to him.

After I sat down, we began the movie.

"I'm telling you, Daniel Radcliff is definitely hotter than Tom Felton." Blaine said.

"Say what you want, but I happen to think Tom Felton is hotter." I replied.

"So if you had to date one of the two, you would choose Tom Felton?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

I shook my head. "If I had to date one of the two, I'd go for Daniel."

"But you just said that Tom was hotter."

"Yeah, but I think Daniel is more of my type in dating. Just because I think Tom is hotter than Daniel, doesn't automatically mean I'd date him."

"That's usually how it goes." Blaine said laughing.

"I'm different than most." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You sure are." He said with a smile.

Before I could ask him what he meant, I heard the familiar sound of the front door opening.

"Kurt, I'm home!" My dad called out. "Where are you at?"

"I'm in my room!" I called out. "I'll be right up!"

I gestured for Blaine to follow me and we walked up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo!" My dad said once he saw me.

"Hey dad." I said as I ran up-to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Who's that behind you there?" He asked. "And why is he looking at me like a deer in headlights?"

I turned around to look at Blaine and sure enough, he was staring at my dad with this surprised shocked look.

"Blaine..?" I asked softly as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Blaine seemed to snap out of whatever trace he was in once I touched him and he looked at me, doing what I could only compare as a fish gasping for water.

"K-kurt..?" He whispered. "_Kurt_?"

The way he said my name sent a chill running down my spine. 'No! Bad hormones!' I thought to myself. 'Something's wrong with Blaine and I'm standing here drooling and ready to jump his bones. Focus!'

"What is it Blaine..?" I asked.

He gave me such a pained, loving look and I couldn't help, but be mesmerized by.

"Kurt. It is _you_?" Blaine whispered.

I was so confused. I honestly had no idea what was wrong with him. "Of course it's me Blaine. Who else would I be?"

He stood there just _staring_ at me.

"I…I have t-to… I have to go. Sorry Kurt." Blaine rushed out of my house, closing the door behind him and drove off.

"What just happened?" I complained with an exasperated sigh. "Things were going perfectly and then all of the sudden he panics as if he saw the grim reaper himself!"

Dad gave me his 'who was that' look and I sighed again.

"He's a new kid that arrived at our school about a month ago. I've told you about him."

"Sure, but you've never really told me the kids name."

"His names Blaine Anderson."

The moment his name left my lips, I could see my dad tense up and his eyes grew slightly.

"Blaine Anderson you say?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, that's his name."

He stood there, unmoving and in shock.

"Ugh, not you too!" I groaned out in frustration. "What big thing am I missing here?"

Dad shook his head, patting my shoulder, his signature gesture for 'It's nothing. Don't worry about it and just forget about it' and left the room.

"What. The. Hell?" I whined.

* * *

><p>Normally, whenever I send Blaine a text, if he was busy he would still reply. He would just tell me he was busy and that he'd text me as soon as he was finished. The point is that he would still <em>reply<em>. In this case however, I've sent over thirty text messages and received zero.

"He hates me!" I groaned. "I did something incredibly stupid and now he hates me!" I threw myself onto my bed, face first and cuddled with my pillow.

My phone buzzed and I sat up, answering immediately.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"No Boo, its Mercedes." She said on the other line.

"Oh…" I said.

"Sorry if I'm not good enough." She teased.

"No Cedes it's not that. It's just Blaine stayed over my house after our trip to the mall and something weird seriously happened and he took off in a speed that would make road runner envious!"

I lay back on my bed, resting on my stomach and I crossed my ankles above me.

"I just don't know what happened and I think I did something wrong. He freaked out after he saw my dad."

"Burt?" She asked. "You're dad may seem menacing at first, but he's not some guy that would send someone running."

"That's my point! I don't know why he did that!"

"Calm down Kurt, I'm sure he'll give you a proper explanation if you just call him."

I sighed and shook my head, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Cedes, I can't. I've text him thirty times already and he hasn't answered once. If I call I'll feel as if I'm stalkerish or clingy."

"Yes because texting the boy thirty times doesn't seem stalkerish at all." She said in a teasing manner.

"Mercedesss!" I cried out. "I'm being serious here. I did something wrong and I don't know what to do!"

"Alright, alright Boo, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood somewhat."

"Come on Cedes. I could really use some help here."

"Tell you what, why don't you just wait till Monday to see if he'll talk to you at school. For all you know he'll call you or text you tomorrow and then things will be fine." She stated reassuringly.

"But what if he doesn't text me or call me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh yes because god forbid you don't talk to one another for a day and suffer from a horrible case of separation anxiety. Don't worry Kurt. Of he doesn't talk to you by the end of the school day, I'll go talk to the boy and see what's up. I'll make sure things will be solved before the end of Monday. I promise."

"Alright. Thanks Cedes, you're the best!"

"I know." She teased.

We laughed after that and started conversing about different things until we had to go to sleep. After I hung up, I quickly checked to see if I had any new messages in my inbox. After seeing the same empty screen I sighed sadly, did my moisturizing routine, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>As Monday morning rolled around I dragged myself into my car and began driving to McKinley High. Yesterday I didn't get any messages or calls from Blaine and I was practically moping around my house all day.<p>

Upon arriving at school I slowly walked up to my locker and input the combination. As I pulled out the necessary books I'd need, Mercedes came up to me and gave me a big hug and a smile.

"Hey Kurt. Any luck with the whole Blaine fiasco?" She asked.

"No. I still don't know what happened. If I don't find out what's wrong with him today I think I'll end up a chaotic mess!"

"A very fashionable mess." Mercedes piped in.

I gave a humorless laugh. "But of course."

"Come on, let's go to class. Maybe the droning of the teachers will help you get your mind off of Blaine for a bit."

Unfortunately, Mercedes couldn't have been more wrong as she tried. The droning of my teachers only made my mind wander and think of nothing _but_ Blaine.

I didn't see him at all during lunch and I began to panic.

"Kurt, don't worry. Things are going to be fine." Mercedes said, attempting to reassure me.

When it was finally time for Glee Club, I sat down in the back row and my eyes automatically began scanning the room for Blaine.

When he walked into the room, our eyes locked with one another almost immediately and he gave me this look of pure adoration. I had never seen anyone give me that look before with such strength and I couldn't help but look away as my cheeks got a slight pink tint to them.

'I'm more confused now then ever!' I thought to myself. 'He doesn't look mad at me at all! Quite the contrary, he looks as if he wants me or something… NO! BAD HORMONES! BAD!'

He sat down near me, leaving a single chair between us and placed a folded sheet of paper on my lap.

I looked down and the paper and back up at him in confusion, my cheeks still slightly flushed. But of course, he decides to give me this uber sexy smirk and winks at me, making my face turn bright red.

I opened the folded paper and read the note.

'Meet me out in the hall at the end of Glee Club. –B'

I looked up at him, giving a quick nod and making sure to look away so I could regain some semblance of control.

Mr. Schuester walked in the room and once everyone was settled in he began class.

We discussed our set list for Regional's, everyone shouting out different songs they wanted.

"We should let Kurt and Blaine have a duet." I heard Mercedes call out.

"No! Finn and I should have a duet!" Rachel protested.

"Why don't we let everyone bring different songs that they want to do and we can present them next class?" Mr. Schuester asked. "Then we can make our final decisions based on what we hear."

Everyone agreed and then began to talk with one another, planning out their songs.

When the bell rung, everyone poured out of the class. Mercedes was the last to leave aside form myself and Blaine. She gave me this knowing smile and a small wave before leaving the room.

"So…" I said. "Want to talk outside in the hall or just stay in here since everyone left?" I asked.

"Anywhere's fine." Blaine said. "I've got something I need to show you."

He stood up from his chair and took my hand and he pulled me to the center of the room.

"Kurt…" He said with a smile.

"Yes Blaine?"

He reached into his White T-shirt and he pulled out a necklace.

A necklace of a white heart crystal.

"It's me Kurt." Blaine said. "It's me."

* * *

><p>AN: *Insert super dramatic music* BWAHAHAHA! I'm a bitch I know! I couldn't help it! I just **had** to do this! It was just calling out to me! I know you all probably hate me now, but don't despair! I'll work whenever I have free time this week! I give you my special non-breakable promise! I've just got so much schoolwork now and preparing for SAT's.

I'm really sorry that this chapter was short, but I wasn't too sure about what to write. I wanted to finish the chapter for all of you lovely readers! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I'll love you all! Reviews are like Klaine kisses to me! They are my drug!

Also, GLEE SEASON 3 IN 9 DAYS! I CAN'T WAIT OMG!

Note: my tumblr silvermoondarksky . tumblr . com

Find me!~

Much love,

~SM-DS


End file.
